Conspirators: See the Signs!
by aliendroid
Summary: Patti wonders how to get her meister and big sister together. She realizes she will need help so she recruits the conspirators. Third in the conspirator series Kid/Liz.
1. Chapter 1 Patti's Move

**See the Signs!**

**Hello! Okay here it is the third installment to my Conspirator Series! NOTE: If you haven't read "Conspirator: Get a Clue" and "Conspirator: Take a Hint" this story probably will not make a whole lot of sense. I strongly urge you to read the first two in the series, "Get a Clue" is first. **

**Plot:** **Patti wonders how to get her meister and big sister together. She realizes she will need help so she recruits the conspirators. Third installment to the Conspirator series. Kid/Liz**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Rated T for crazy pink haired sister.**

Chapter 1: Patti's Move

Patti rushes out of the Death Room, speeds thru the hallways, runs into Crescent Moon Classroom, see Maka and Soul standing next to Kid and Liz, "I need to speak with you!" Patti says while gabbing onto the scythe and meister. Dragging the two behind her she runs out of the class, back thru the halls, and out to the roof. Patti releases Maka and Soul, each falling to the ground in a heap, glaring at them see says, "We are going to get my big sister and Kid together!" He face breaks out in a smile.

Maka and Soul stare at the youngest of the Thompson sisters, blinking every now and then their blank looks remain in place. "Huh?" Soul finally asks.

Patti pouts, "I said we are going to get big sister and Kid to-ge-th-er!"

Soul shakes his head, "I will ask again. Huh?" Maka starts to laugh uncontrollably, gripping her sides she starts roll on the ground. Soul watches as his girlfriend appears to be losing it, "Maka?"

Maka reins in her laughter, but still gigging sits up straight. "The statue, you remember right Soul? When Kid grabbed the statue he confessed to loving Liz!"

"And that is funny, why?" asks Soul.

"It isn't," Maka glares at him. "What is funny is that Patti thinks we can help? After all they already know the feelings they harbor, and we have been getting people to realize their feelings."

Soul continues to look at her like she has gone completely crazy, "So we are helping aren't we?" asks Soul.

"Yes!" says Maka.

"YAY!" Patti jumps up and down, and then starts to spin in circles.

"After all we can't leave this in her hands," Maka says seriously looking over at Patti.

xXx Next Day xXx

"So, first let me get this straight," says Black Star. "You were betting on when I and Tsubaki were going to get together and now you want to interfere with Kid and Liz?"

Maka glares at Black Star, "Don't play innocent! Who was it that thought torchering Soul would be a good way to get him to confess?"

"You went along with that even though you knew, so you are just as much to blame!" yelled Black Star.

"Oh, and if you weren't so dense we wouldn't have had to take action for Tsubaki's sake! Your little escapades were starting to cause her problems. Every time you fought she looked stricken, I had to do something, plus I wanted pay back!" screamed Maka.

"We are getting off topic!" shouted Soul. "Will you too stop fighting, we have to worry about Kid and Liz right now, and how to keep Patti from doing something stupid," Soul added the last part as he watches Patti spin around in a chair. "We can't leave this to her, she might end up seriously hurting them."

Black Star and Maka glare at each other but stop fighting, "So what is the plan?" asks Tsubaki. Black Star smiles at his new girlfriend and leans back against her, resting his head on her lap. Tsubaki smiles and runs her hands thru his hair.

Maka and Soul smile at the seemlingly normal action, "Well we already know they like each other, they already confessed basically. So I guess we work on getting them to say it to each other," says Maka.

"That won't be easy," says Soul.

"We could mess with sis's symmetry!" says Patti joining the conversation.

"HUH?" everyone looks at the energetic teen.

"Wouldn't that just make Kid hate Liz?" asks Soul.

"Oh you're right," Patti puts her finger to her chin and appears to be thinking hard. "OO look a monkey!" Patti gets up and runs towards a picture hanging on the wall.

"I see your point," says Black Star. "Okay!" Black Star jumps up from his comfortable position on Tsubaki's lap. "With me on the case they will be together within the week!"

"Um…you can't use the same trick on them that you used on me," says Soul.

"And we can't have everyone help as well," says Maka.

"Hey you guys what are you talking about?" Kid and Liz walk over to them.

"NOTHING!" everyone answers simultaneously.

"Okay," says Kid. "Anyways we came to get Patti, we have a mission. Patti get over here," calls Kid.

"Right!" Patti turns around and with a smirk pushes her sister into Kid.

'_IDIOT!_' the conspirators scream all scream in their thoughts.

Kid easily stops Liz from falling, "Patti, don't push your Liz."

"Right sorry!" Patti smiles innocently.

"Whew," the conspirators let a combined sigh of relieve.

"Oh yeah my father would like to speak to you four," says Kid. "Bye," Kid, Liz and Patti leave the room.

xXx Death Room xXx

"You wanted to see us Lord Death," says Maka.

"Right, this is a very serious matter. Listen closely," Lord Death's voice drops signifying the importance of the matter. "I have given Patti permission to get Kid and Liz together, but I am worried as to how she will do it. Please watch her!" The four teens stand transfixed like stone to their spots.

"Uh, okay," says Maka still in shock.

xXx Kid, Liz, & Patti xXx

'_What was Patti thinking pushing Liz like that? She heard me when I said I like Liz I know she did, but I didn't hear what Liz said when she was holding the statue? No stop thinking about it Kid, you have to concentrate on your mission!_' Kid pulls his thoughts back to the strange creatures before him. He fires of 8 consecutive shots. The creatures go down. "Right that is finished, let's go home Patti, Liz."

Pink light erupts from the twin pistols in his hand and soon Liz and Patti are standing next to Kid, except Patti is holding Liz's jacket, leaving her with just her bra. Kid blushes and pass out from a massive nose bleed.

xXx DWMA xXx

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star have Patti cornered, "What was the point in that?" asks Maka.

"Well I thought that if he saw sis's boobs he would feel happy," Patti says.

She receives blank stares from the group surrounding her. 'We can't leave this in her hands,' is the collective thought between the four.

xXx Infirmary xXx

Liz sits beside Kid's bed looking down at his content face. She smiles and reaches her hand out, brushing his hair aside so it is symmetrical. Quickly she looks around then leans down and places a light kiss to Kid's cheek.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Um okay this one seems really scatterbrained…I will try to make it better next chapter! I promise!**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Path to Symmetrical Love

**Hello and sorry for the late chapter. I have been ill for the past couple of days, and not in the mood to do anything. **

**Plot: The conspirators move! **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 2: The Path to Symmetrical Love

Kid opens his eyes, sits up and looks around. The first thing he sees is he is in the DWMA infirmary, the second is Liz. Liz is sitting on a chair leaning against the wall. Light from the nearby window spills over her casting a surreal glow, Kid stares transfix by the sight. "Wow," Kid says breathlessly.

Liz stirs when she hears Kid. Opening her eyes she sees her meister sitting up in bed, she smiles "Hey there Kid. You okay now?" Kid just barely nods his head. Liz's hat fell off and the light from the window is casting a halo around her. "Kid, hello, Kid are you there?" Liz is shaking her hand in front of Kid's face trying to get attention.

"Yeah, sorry," Kid snaps out of it. "What did you want?"

Liz rolls her eyes, "I am sorry about Patti. I don't know why she did that." Kid says nothing. To be truthful he isn't particularly upset at Patti. "Anyways, Kid I think it is a good idea if you told her off too. We can't have her undressing me whenever she feels like it.

Kid makes a mental note not to reprimand Patti too hard, "Yeah your right." Kid realized he was still feeling dizzy so he lies back down.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Well nothing exciting there," says Lord Death.

The conspirators turn away from the mirror. Patti is sitting down smiling, laughing, and kicking her legs up and down happily. She started the action up when Liz knelt down and kissed Kid's cheek. "Well we know at least Liz is willing to act on her feelings, if only a little," says Maka.

"Okay but now we have to get them to confess," says Tsubaki. Both the girls look at each other. After several minutes they sigh, "I guess we can only do that."

"Yeah I guess so too," says Maka.

"Do what?" asks Black Star, Soul, and Lord Death.

"Love thru Symmetry," both girls say together.

"Huh?" is the boys' response.

xXx Next Day Kid's House xXx

"Here Kid," says Patti holding an envelope out to Kid. "It was in the mail."

"Thanks Patti," says Kid taking the envelope. Quickly cutting the edge open Kid takes out the small card inside, and instantly goes into happy mode. On the card is a mirror image of Liz, perfectly symmetrical. "Beautiful! The way it captures her glow, the way it complements the angle, the lighting, the color, the symmetry!"

"Here big sis," says Patti handing Liz an envelope. "It was in the mail."

"Thanks Patti," says Liz taking the small white envelope. "What is this?" asks Liz as she reads the contents of the letter: You are perfect in every way. Lovely as the morning. Fresh as a rose. Perfect.

Liz blushes as she reads the letter, but she tosses it aside. '_No way is it from Kid, so I don't care_.' She thinks as she walks into the bathroom to quickly freshen up before heading out to school. Heading out the first thing Liz realizes is that Kid is in a very good mood, almost a creepily good mood. 'What has gotten into him?' Liz thinks when she sees him just pass by unsymmetrical buildings, or crooked paintings. 'His he cured?' Liz wonders.

Little does Liz know that the reason Kid isn't having a tantrum is because his mind keeps playing the picture from the card over and over. The creepy smile the is spread across his mouth and the terrifying glint in his eyes as he walks is all because he is reliving the picture over and over. He also has the picture in his pocket.

xXx DWMA xXx

"Hey guys," says Maka.

"What's up," says Soul.

"Hello," says Tsubaki.

"Hey," says Kid.

"Hello," says Liz.

"HI!" shouts Patti.

"Hello, and good morning students!" Shouts Black Star from above. He is standing on another of the DWMA's spikes. "I am Black Star, bask in my glow!" Tsubaki laughs and smiles up at her boyfriend.

"Black Star, they're here!" Tsubaki call up to the energetic, blue hair teen. Black Star smirks and jumps down landing very closely to Liz, nearly knocking her over.

"Watch it," hisses Kid. Black Star shrugs and walk over to Tsubaki, and wraps his arm around her waist. Kid also realizes that Maka and Soul are being lovey-dovey. "Will you guys knock it off," Kid says under his breath.

Ignoring Kid Maka asks, "Liz are you okay? You seem a little off."

Liz blushes violently, "It's nothing." Maka continues to stare at Liz, with Tsubaki joining in.

"Sis got a letter this morning!" announces Patti, like she is supposed to.

"A letter?" asks Maka and Tsubaki there voice a little pitched in excitement.

Liz sighs, "Fine. I got a love letter in the mail this morning." An ear piercing squeal is heard from both Maka and Tsubaki as the crowd in around Liz.

"Do you have it with you?" asks Maka.

"Can we see it?" asks Tsubaki.

Liz smiles, "Sure." Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the letter she had previously decided was worthless. "It doesn't have a name, so I thought I would ask a round."

Maka and Tsubaki read the letter out loud, "You are perfect in every way. Lovely as the morning. Fresh as a rose. Perfect. My one and only. I love you Liz Thompson." Again the girls let out an ear piercing squeal.

"That is so sweet!" announces Maka. Her voice dripping with girly-ness.

"Oh, your admirer is very eloquent," says Tsubaki with a wink. Liz blushes at the comments and quickly puts the letter away. She looks over to Kid, but just sees his back with his hands in his pockets.

'_What the hell? Who sent that to Liz? How can he say such words? Liz is mine! I am not about to hand her over. First I must find the person who sent the letter, then destroy him. Second I must write my own perfect letter. Only the best is befitting my Liz,_' Kid rants inside his own head. Inside his jacket pockets he is gripping his hands tightly turning his knuckles white, and causing his nails to bite into the palm of his hand. "Come on, let's get to class," Kid says walking towards the school building.

Eight days pass of pictures being sent to Kid, and letters being sent to Liz. No return address is ever given, and neither Kid or Liz find the sender.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Kid is very upset about the letters," says Lord Death. "I would say the plan is working very well."

"Yes, but now we have to step it up a notch," says Maka. "Professor," in walks a tall blue figure, "We leave it to you." The figure smiles and with a nod of its head leaves.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kid is jealous of a secret admirer, but is receiving pictures of Liz from an anonomys sender. Now a blue professor is joining in, what will happen next? Please review. Again I am very sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to get up. As mention I have been sick, still am. **


	3. Chapter 3 Liz Kidnapped, Kid Panicked

**Hi! I know these chapters are coming slower than the others, and I apologize for the delays. This week as been very bad! I am trying to get them out though, please bear with it. **

**Plot: Sid kidnaps Liz! Simple right? WAIT WHAT! **

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

**Rated T for kidnapping and mental shock, oh and hilarity. **

Chapter 3: Liz Kidnapped, Kid Panicked

Patti is pacing around in circles thinking, or appearing to be thinking, about something strenuous. Maka and Tsubaki watch with agitated gazes, neither is too sure of what the younger Thompson sister will do, or how she will react to this idea. Patti stops abruptly and turns to face her two classmates, "Great idea!" she says smiling and holing up her two thumbs. Maka and Tsubaki blink, a little surprised she is agreeing to their plan.

"Patti you do know what we are saying right?" asks Maka.

"Yep," answers Patti.

"And you are okay with it?" asks Tsubaki.

"Of course!" answers Patti. "Sis and Kid need to get together, and shock treatment is a great way for that to happen."

"Shock treatment," Maka and Tsubaki say together, neither thinking the plan is anything like shock treatment. Both let it go though, after all if Patti agrees to it than that is one less hassle they will have to deal with when Sid makes his move.

xXx Sid, Naigsu, & Liz xXx

"What did you need to see me about Sid?" asks Liz, walking behind the blue zombie and examining her nails. "I would like to get home, I think my cuticles need to be trimmed? Hmm?" She tilts her head to one side examining the base of her nails. "Yeah I do need a manicure, I think I will also do a pedicure while I am at it. So is this going to take long Professor?" Liz asks now looking up at a wooden box resembling a coffin.

"Sorry about this," says Naigus appearing behind Liz. With a quick motion she pushes the younger girl inside the coffin and quickly closes the lid. "Be good and stay quiet for a while."

"Hell NOOOO! Let me out! I don't want to be in here! HELP ME PATTI! KID!" Liz starts to scream and panic the second the lid is closed. When she feels the box being lifted and leveled out so she is laying down she starts to kick and scream louder. "STOP THIS! LET ME OUT, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE! PROFESSOR SID LET ME OUT!" Liz's screams go unheard due to cushioning inside the coffin, her kicks and other forms of thrashing about are also muffled.

Naigus looks over at her meister, "Are you sure about this Sid?" she asks worried. "She is one of the weapons of Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, a grim reaper."

"Don't worry, when I was alive I would never do something that wasn't in the best interest of my students. That wasn't the kind of man I was," reassures Sid.

'_But you aren't alive now_,' thinks Naigus quietly following behind her zombie meister.

xXx Kid's Mansion xXx

Kid arrives home to find a letter sitting in the exact center of the dining room table. Reaching for it he quickly and expertly opens the white envelope. His eyes pop and his breathing stops as he reads the ransom demands written inside: _We have Liz Thompson. If you ever want to see her again, come to the caves south of the city. Bring nobody else along_. No signature is left and the letter appears to be typed giving no sign of personal writing style. "Bastards," Kid says. He turns to leave when a thought strikes him, "With Liz gone I am asymmetrical."

Kid crumples to the ground in a depression caused by both the absence of Liz, and the knowledge that he is now no longer symmetrical. "Garbage, trash, depression, die, die, die," Kid mutters to himself.

"What are you doing?" asks Soul. Kid looks up and sees Soul and Black Star looking down at him. "No one answered so we let ourselves in when we heard you muttering to yourself." Soul explains.

"Why are you on the ground?" asks Black Star, he sees the note resting beside Kid, slightly crumpled from earlier. Black Star picks up the sheet of paper and quickly reads it out loud, "We have Liz Thompson. If you ever want to see her again, come to the caves south of the city. Bring nobody else along. These guys can't be serious?"

Soul takes the note and reads thru it, "What the hell are you doing just sitting here muttering for? Go and get Liz back," shouts Soul lifting Kid up to his feet. "She must be terrified right now."

Kid hardens his gaze and pulls himself upright, "Yeah, your right. I can't think about how her absence throws my life out of symmetry. Right now I just need to focus on getting her back." With the words placed firmly in his head he walks out of the mansion, heading south.

"Maka was right, he was to shocked by the lose to act," says Black Star watching Kid walk down the street. "But Soul, don't you think this idea is just a little…"

"Rash," Soul finishes for him.

"Yeah," says Black Star.

"Yeah I do, but if it gets that one out of her weird daze I don't care," says Soul pointing over at Patti as she walks up the street. "She is probably the scariest out of all of us."

"Yeah, you said it," responds Black Star. Both boys shiver as they think about what their trials would have been like if Patti had been in charge. "Definitely the scariest."

xXx Caves South of Death City xXx

In a coffin lying in the back of darkened cave soft, muffled cries can be heard. "Let me out, please I will do anything! Please Professor Sid, Naigus, I will give you my beauty magazines, I can help you get rid of that blue complexion, so please let me out!" Every now and then a soft thud is heard as a fist of foot slams against the padded interior of the wooden box.

"Sid, we should at least let her breath," says Naigus. "With all that thrashing and yelling she has been doing she is bound to run out of oxygen."

"Oh yeah, your right," Sid moves to the coffin and cracks the lid.

"Oh thank you!" says Liz. "You're going to let me out now?"

"No," says Sid as he makes a couple of quick thrusts into the lid of the coffin. "Just giving you some air holes." Sid then replaces the lid onto the coffin, Liz's screams refilling the small chamber.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**How will Kid safe Liz? Review and I will put up a new chapter! **

**Again I am sorry for the late updates, I am doing better now so the delays should end.**


	4. Chapter 4 For the Girl, or Not?

**Yes! Finally I am getting back on track with my stories! I hate being behind, it bothers me. Sorry to those who had to wait for me to get better, but don't worry these chapters will once again start going up hopefully regularly again! (Unless something happens, pray it doesn't!) Thank you again for those who have been patiently waiting for these chapters. **

**Plot: Kid heads to the caves, can he save Liz? And who is that following behind? **

**Rated T for mainly mental distress on Kid's part. **

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

Chapter 4: For the Girl, or Not?

In the sweltering heat of the Arizona dessert a lone figure is standing, actually kneeling. The reaper is on his knees, presently having another mental break down; his third to be exact. Kid for the third time since setting out to save Liz is fighting with his need to be symmetrical. Sweat rolling down his face, eyes spinning, and not because of the heat, the young reaper goes over and over his thoughts fighting desperately to rain them in. '_If I save Liz then I will be symmetrical again, but what if I have to fight to get her out of there? I can't fight with just one weapon, I wouldn't be symmetrical! I am symmetrical without her and Patti right now, but by saving Liz and being without Patti I will be asymmetrical again. Should I have brought Patti? No that would make me uneven, the right and left must match. Balance between the right and left is essential_.' On and on Kid's thoughts reel until his eyes are spinning faster and becomes light headed.

Suddenly he senses a soul signature just out of his range. Kid stands, jolted from his obsessive compulsive thoughts by the sudden arrival of the signature. Kid slowly turns examining the landscape, but sees nothing. Point South again Kid starts to walk, his senses on high alert. '_I can't let someone sneak up on me,_' Kid thinks silently. '_I will have to run for it. What if it is a pursuer?_' Kid reaches out his hand and calls for his skateboard, "Beelzebub!" Streams of black emerge from the young reaper's hand as the skateboard materializes. "Hmph," Kid smirks and jumps onto the board, speeding off towards the southern caves.

"I think he sensed us," whispers Patti. The four conspirators turn and stare at Patti with mock shocked expressions.

"You really think so?" asks Black Star.

"Yeah," answers Patti. Her voice holds no ill meaning, still Black Star turns red with anger.

"OF COURSE HE SENSED US! YOU WERE JUMPING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT!" Black Star jumps up and stands over Patti shouting at her.

"Calm down Black Star," says Tsubaki grabbing her boyfriend's arm, hopping to calm him.

Maka, standing above the others on a rock, shields her eyes against the sun as she watches Kid leave, a trail of sand thrown up in his wake. "Don't worry, if he recognized out soul signatures he wouldn't have taken off like that. I am pretty sure we are safe." Maka moves down from her perch and rejoins the group. "Come on, we have to hurry." Maka jumps onto the back of Soul's bike. Soul moves and takes his seat. He starts the bike, "Come on Patti," calls Maka.

"Oh…right!" Patti jumps onto the back of the bike and holds onto Maka. Tsubaki transforms into her ninja sword mode. Grasping Tsubaki Black Star takes off running, following closely next to the speeding motorcycle.

xXx Southern Cavers xXx

Naigus is leaning against the cave wall watching the coffin, and listening for signs of the captive's life. '_Man why did we agree to this?_' Naigus contemplates. Shaking her head she pushes off of the wall and walks over to the wooden box.

The second she starts to move shouts start up again from inside, "Hey! When are you guys going to let me out? This joke has gone far enough, please let me out! I swear I won't do it again, whatever it was!" Naigus turns around and heads back to the wall.

'_Yep she is still alive_,' Naigus reassures herself.

"He's coming," Sid announces popping out of the ground. "He's about two miles out. Get down here Naigus, we aren't supposed to be here when he arrives."

"Right," Naigus moves to her meister's side and transforming enters the holster on his hip. Sid burrows back down into the earth.

"Hey, wait! What is going on out there? Professor Sid? Ms. Naigus? Someone answer me!" the muffled cries of Liz are the only sounds to fill the now empty cave.

xXx Outside the Caves xXx

Kid lands just outside the cave and kicking his board up reabsorbs the tool. "This is it," Kid says taking a step forward. Two minutes later Kid is still standing in the mouth of the cave, seemingly locked in place. "No! I just can't do it. What if I have no choice but to fight my way out? How can I use Liz by herself? I can't do this, I can't do this." Kid grips his head has his thoughts begin to swim again. His compulsive nature trying desperately to take over, while his heart tries to fight it, "No I have to save Liz! I love Liz. There is no way I can just leave her in the hands of some kidnappers! Right," Kid removes his hands and looks directly ahead, "Let's go!" Kid lifts his foot and takes one step forward. "But I will be asymmetrical," His compulsive thoughts return. Thirty minutes later he makes it halfway to the chamber of the cave holding Liz.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A little shorter than the others, but I feel this is a good place to end this chapter. Please review, remember reviews make chapters appear, which might be why I haven't been writing? On that note thank you to those who have continued to review, I LOVE YOU! Oh and remember my poll is still open, so if you want a say in my next stand alone one shot go to my profile and submit your vote!**


	5. Chapter 5 Embrace

**Little brothers are evil! Okay enough of that. Hi and here is the next chapter. **

**Plot: Kid FINALLY makes it to the chamber holding Liz…Now What?**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 5: Embrace

Wheezing and sweating from mental strain Kid finally walks into the chamber holding Liz. After nearly 2 hours of arguing with himself, fighting his obsession, and just plain nosebleeds he finally found the courage to cover the last twenty feet into the small section of the cave. Quickly looking around he sees the coffin lying on the ground, and can hear a soft cry coming from inside. "Liz," Kid says his voice a little ragged from the strain.

The sobbing stops, than Kid can hear someone hitting the lid of the coffin, "KID! Is that you? Help me, please get me out of here!" Liz's voice fills the small chamber sending warmth throughout Kid's body.

'_She's alive_,' he thinks feeling a weight, he hadn't realized, lift from his heart. "I'm coming Liz!" Kid rushes over to the coffin, completely forgetting about his numerous mental break downs. "LIZ!" Kid opens the box.

"KID!" Liz jumps out and they wrap their arms around each other. The embrace is true and comfortable; neither breaks the contact for some time. After about five minutes of hugging the two drift apart slightly, then moving, as if in sync, their lips join in a kiss for the ages.

"Ahem," the two break apart when they hear Maka clear her throat. "I guess we weren't needed after all."

Kid and Liz look between the two of them and blush. Realizing what just happened they quickly turn their backs to each other, neither able to meet the other's eyes. "Sis I was soooo worried!" cries Patti as she runs up to her big sister embracing her in a back breaking hug. "I am sorry for not being with you!"

Liz smiles and returns her sister's embrace, "It's okay Patti." Liz glances over to Kid, "My hero rescued me." Patti looks up at Liz a confused expression on her face. She tilts her head to the side.

"Hero? Who?" Patti asks.

"Huh?" says Liz. "Um…well…that is…You see…" Liz turns an extremely bright shade of red.

"Sis?" Patti continues to look at her sister, as if expecting an answer.

Tsubaki and Maka intervene, "That's enough Patti. We should get Liz home," says Tsubaki.

"Yeah, she has had enough excitement for one day," finishes Maka. Tsubaki and Maka quickly usher Liz out of the cave, the rest following closely behind.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" asks Kid glaring at Black Star and Soul.

Black Star and Soul smile at the young reaper, "Well you see we thought you could use our help." Black Star explains.

"Yeah, cool friends don't sit by when they are needed," finishes Soul.

Kid raises an eyebrow, obviously suspicious of their intentions. "I see…"

"So what was that kiss about?" asks Black Star jumping in front of Kid.

Kid blushes, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Kid denies.

Black Star glares at his friend, "Oh really. Well here is a piece of advice. It is okay to lie to others, but don't lie to yourself." Kid blinks and stares at Black Star with a blank expression. "What?" asks Black Star.

Kid shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just…that made sense."

Soul covers his mouth to block a snicker from escaping. Black Star catches the action though and glares at his best friend. "What the HELL is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I don't make sense?"

Soul and Kid both break out in laughter. The girls look back with confused looks on their faces, 'Boys' they think as they all exit the cave, the trip out only taking 5 minutes.

xXx DWMA: The Death Room xXx

"Oh my I am so glad to see you back safely my dear," says Lord Death as the group of teens enters his secured room. "Are you alright?"

Liz just nods her head. Lord Death tilts his. "Father," says Kid breaking the uncomfortable silence. "How did someone get into the DWMA and kidnap a weapon without detection?" Kid's voice holds a hint of edge. He is obviously upset about the kidnapping.

"I am unsure of that at this moment, but I think it is safe to say that Liz will be needing protection for a while."

"Why it was Professor Sid and Ms. Naigus that kidnapped me!" Liz screams. Everyone turns and stares at her, obvious disbelieve in their eyes.

"That is impossible," says Lord Death. "Sid and Naigus haven't left the DWMA at all today."

"Wha?" Liz says shocked. "But…I am sure…it…than," fear appears in her eyes. "I was following Sid…then Naigus…she…she…she!" Liz crumples to the ground.

"Liz!" Kid exclaims and rushes to her, catching her just in time before she hits her head. "Father," Kid looks up at his dad. "I don't care if they have an alibi I want this matter investigated! As for Liz's protection leave that to me." Kid's eyes are serious, a deadly glow looming in the depths.

Lord Death sighs, "Okay." Kid nods his head and with the help of Patti carries Liz out of the Death Room. Lord Death turns and addresses the conspirators, "I think we should keep Sid and Naigus away for awhile." Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

xXx Kid's Mansion xXx

Liz is lying in bed, a cold sweat covering her skin. Kid sits on a chair watching over her, his heart breaking with the pain she is in and being unable to do anything. He fists his hands, "Dammit!" Liz stirs causing Kid to jump. "Liz, are you okay?" he asks. Liz turns her head and smiles weekly at her meister, her hero. Though she smiles, she shakes her head 'no'. Kid feels his heart drop. Taking a deep breath he bends down and kisses Liz gently. "Don't worry," he says pulling away, "I will get the ones responsible." The deadly glint returns to Kid's eyes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kid is on the war path! What will he do if he finds out the truth? Review and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Things That Go Bump

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night. When I went to write it I hit a wall, figuratively speaking. I bulldozed thru it though so here is the next chapter. **

**Plot: Kid and Liz are home alone…with Patti hiding in the shadows. **

**Rated T, almost M**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 6: Things That Go Bump

Kid smiles sweetly done at the resting figure, his eyes have lost the hard edge that has been present in them for the last two days. Sighing Kid gets up and walks across the room. It's been two days since he rescued Liz from that cave and two days since she has cooped herself up in her room. Kid sighs again and closes the curtains, '_Where is Patti?_' he thinks with a tint of aggravation. '_She should have been back from the school by now. What could be keeping her? Doesn't she care her sister is in this state_?' Shaking his head Kid moves to the next window and draws the curtains. Finishing up he turns around and returns to his seat beside Liz's bed.

xXx Patti xXx

Patti skips and jumps up the cobbled streets of Death City laughing and singing to herself. Though she may seem carefree, her mind is deep in thought. '_I wonder what they meant_?' Patti thinks remembering the incident in the Death Room moments ago…

"_Remember Patti, you can't do anything rash while they are alone! At this time we need to let Kid take care of Liz," Maka had said. She had been very serious when she spoke with Patti, stressing things she couldn't do. "Don't push them together forcefully, Liz's present state can't handle it, be subtle!" _

… '_I have no idea what she is talking about_!' Patti giggles to herself as she enters the gates to the mansion. "I'm home!" Patti calls out. Silence greets her, she isn't disturbed instead she goes into the kitchen and starts to randomly pull stuff out of the fridge and cupboards. "Since Sis isn't feeling well I will make her something to eat!" Patti declares joyfully, unknowing that she is wrecking the perfectly set up kitchen space.

xXx Liz's Room xXx

Kid is awoken by the sound of crashing pans and clanging pots. He stirs to find Liz sitting straight up in bed…trembling. "Liz, you should be lying down," Kid urges her.

She turns and looks at him, "What is that sound?"

Kid looks at her quizzically and then hears the sound that was in fact the reason he woke up, "It is probably Patti in the kitc…I will be right back." Kid gets up from his seat and walks towards the door. "I won't be long so just lay back down, okay?" says Kid reassuringly. Liz nods her head and lies back down. When the young meister leaves she quickly covers herself with her blankets and continues to shake. "If Patti is making a mess in my perfectly organized kitchen I will kill her," says Kid. He stalks down the stairs and thru the halls until he reaches his destination and collapses.

The damage is too much for him. Boxes, spices, jars, bowls, plates, pans, utensils all of is scatter in hundreds of directions spread out on the counters, thrown in the sink, sitting on the oven, spilling onto the floor. Kid's head swims, his eyes cross, and blood erupts from his noose, "Patti I am going tooooo…" He passes out.

Patti had gone out the second door to the kitchen and was now heading up the stairs to her sister. She is covered in floor from head to toe. Other kitchen condiments stuck to her giving her a beastly and filthy image. Reaching the door she quickly kicks it open and Liz screams. "Kyaaaaaa!"

"LIZ!" Kid jumps up, quickly recovering from the shock, and rushes up the stairs. "Liz what is wrong?" asks Kid as he enters the room where a frightened and trembling weapon awaits.

"KID!" Liz throws herself into his arms and clings to him shaking. "A ghost I just saw a ghost! It was white and I think it had puss or something coming out of it! It came in here, it had something in its hand…"

Kid wraps his arms around Liz and soothingly strokes her back. "Shh, it is okay. Nothing will get you. Come on, get back in bed." Kid helps Liz back to her and retakes his seat.

xXx Outside the Room xXx

Patti smiles maniacally, a new thought coming to her head. '_If I scare Sis, Kid will protect her. And if Kid protects her, she will hug him again!'_ With a low evil laugh Patti heads up to the next level of the house, to the room directly above her sister's. Opening the door she walks in and instantly starts to stomp and move around. She hears shrieks and cries from below and smiles. 'This is working!'

xXx Liz's Room xXx

Liz jumped the second the noise from upstairs started. "It's okay it's just Patti," Kid moves onto the bed and starts to slowly rub Liz's back. "I will go and tell her to stop okay." Kid gets up to leave but he soon finds himself unable to move.

Liz's arms are wrapped around Kid's waist holding him to the bed and her. Kid blushes, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Liz's voice is weak and scared.

"But I was just going to," Liz's arms tighten around Kid's waist. "Okay," says Kid. He turns around in the taller girls grasp and wraps his arms around her. Again he starts to rub soothing circles up and down her back. It doesn't take long for his mind to start reeling though. He knows he should go and tell Patti to stop, but his body is demanding him to stay and hold Liz…

Needless to say no one got any sleep in the mansion that night.

xXx At the Same Time in the Death Room xXx

"So Africa?" asks Sid. His zombie and unchanging face showing no hint of his confusion. "Is it really that bad sir?"

Lord Death nods his head, "Yes. I am afraid so. You see Kid is very angry with the kidnappers. So for your protection I am sending you and Naigus to Africa for a while." Sid and Naigus exchange glances, nod their heads, and leave the Death Room.

"That will keep them safe," says Maka watching the two adults leave. "Now Lord Death, I think it is a good idea if we told Kid and Liz it was us who set up the kidnapping…after Liz recovers."

"I agree…but how?" says Lord Death.

Maka hangs her head a dark cloud descending onto them. "Oh come on, Kid isn't that scary!" exclaims Black Star.

Everyone looks at the energetic boy, but says nothing. After all what would he know of fear, he is Black Star.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry again for the delayed update. Okay so this will be wrapping up soon so here is an idea of what to look forward to for the next installment in the "Conspirators Series". **

**Stein and Marie are next! Their story: "Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!" Plot: What do you do when you love someone but they don't love you? Stein wonders this constantly, can the conspirators help? **


	7. Chapter 7 Who is Responsible?

**Plot: Kid starts his search…but first to deal with Patti. **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 7: Who is Responsible?

"Patti! Why can't you just give it a rest?" Kid screams at the younger of his weapons. "Liz has been upset all night because of you!" His face is flushed and his eyes are red rimmed due to lack of sleep. Kid takes several deep calming breaths to center himself. "Look I understand if you want to play pranks but do it after she has gotten over the shock of being kidnapped and locked inside a coffin for hours, okay?"

Patti nods her head, "Okay!" She quickly spins on her heel and runs off leaving Kid standing alone in the school hallway. Patti rushes down the halls towards the Death Room. Upon entering she immediately announces, "It didn't work!"

Everyone in the room turns and looks at Patti with a bewildered expression. "What didn't work?" asks Lord Death.

"I tried scaring Sis last night to get her and Kid together, but it backfired." Blank stares and dead silence is the response Patti receives. That is until Maka recovers.

"What do you mean, tried scaring Liz last night?" Maka asks with caution, already certain she isn't going to like the answer.

"Well I accidently scared Sis when I tried to bring her food. When she screamed Kid came running. So I thought that if I scared Sis Kid would stay and protect her. Instead they just stayed up all night with Kid holding onto Liz." Patti folds her arms across her chest and pouts. "I don't understand; why didn't that work?" The previously blank stares are replaced by shock and horror.

xXx Meanwhile: Kid xXx

After watching Patti take off in a mad dash Kid headed to the scene of the kidnapping, hoping to find some clue as to how Liz was taken from the school grounds. What he finds is a perfectly clean and orderly room. He is instantly captivated by the cleanliness of the space, but with great effort shakes himself out of his daze. "It isn't symmetrical, just ignore it," he says to himself. Walking into the room he starts to look over every nook and cranny, searching for anything that could lead him to the person who is responsible for Liz's misery. He finds it, scratches in the far corner. Very similar to the marks left behind by a knife being plunged into the ground. "Sid," Kid says in a low voice, "what are you up too?" Getting up, Kid heads towards his father's room.

xXx Death room xXx

"You mean to tell us because you frightened Liz the two of them spent the entire night holding onto each other?" asks Tsubaki. Patti nods her head. "And nothing beyond that happened?" Tsubaki adds again. Again Patti nods her head. "Wow Kid must have the patient's of a saint," finishes Tsubaki.

"Yeah," agrees Black Star. "I mean if you were that upset and clinging onto me all night I don't think I would be able to restrai…Ow!" Black Star screeches holding his head. He looks over to Tsubaki who is blushing furiously. "Oh, oops sorry," Black Star says tucking his head a little.

"This is going to be harder than we thought if he has that kind of control," says Soul.

"True, but why would it be?" asks Kid.

"Well because if you can't lose control and confess then the kidnapping was for nothing…"Soul turns and gapes at Kid, standing beside one of the tall red gateways.

Kid's eyes narrow, his fists clench and he takes several steps forward, "So that is what is going on." His already red rimmed eyes are practically glowing with anger. "It was Naigus and Sid, wasn't it? And they did all this on your suggestion didn't they?" Soul takes an involuntary step back. "I can't believe you guys! Why did you have to kidnap her? Couldn't you have thought of a gentler way to go about this?"

Everyone looks at Kid quizzically, "Wait you aren't angry that we tried to set you two up?" asks Black Star.

"Why would I be?" asks Kid. Everyone sighs with relieve, "But," everyone tenses. "I don't agree with your methods. Kidnapping is a much harsher degree than anything that was used on you guys. Plus Liz is scared of creepy things." Everyone hangs their head seemingly in shame, if it wasn't for the repressed smiles on their faces it would appear they were contemplating what they had done. "Father," Kid turns to the taller reaper, "Where are Sid and Naigus now?"

"I am sorry Kid, but they aren't in the school," says Lord Death. "I also don't plan to tell you their whereabouts anytime soon. You see they acted on my instructions, so it would be wrong of me to let you hurt them." Kid glares at his father. Making a quick turn Kid heads out of the room. "Wait Kid," calls Lord Death. "I don't know what you plan to do, but perhaps you should learn from this and say something to her."

Kid returns his glare to his father, "I already planned on doing something about this. Oh and don't think I am done with you guys yet." Finishing his warning Kid leaves the Death Room, heading home.

Lord Death sighs sounding dejected. "My son is angry at me now. All I did was try to help him." Maka and soul walked over to the reaper trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Lord Death," says Maka.

"Yeah, he will come around," finishes Soul.

"And if he doesn't we can always try plan B," says Patti.

"Plan B?" asks everyone in unison. Patti smiles and giggles, with each little sound the conspirators pale worry creeping in deeper.

xXx Kid's Mansion xXx

Kid walks into the mansion and up the stairs, heading for Liz's room. Reaching the wooden door he knocks eight times. He hears a giggle from inside the door and then he hears Liz say, "Come in Kid." Kid smiles to himself, the sound of her cheerful voice causing his heart to do a small flip.

"I'm coming in," says Kid as he pushes the door open. Liz is sitting up in bed flipping thru what appears to be a fashion magazine. "How are you doing?" asks Kid.

Liz looks up from her "reading" and smiles at Kid, "I am better now, thanks." Kid blushes slightly. He doesn't want to remind her of her ordeal but he has decided to let her know what is really going on.

"Liz," Kid starts, "You were kidnapped by Naigus and Sid." Liz's expression switches instantly. Kid rushes to finish, "But it wasn't because of anything bad, it was a training exercise set up by my father to help me get over my condition." Kid instantly realized he had lied to Liz to safe Patti and the others, because secretly he isn't angry with this present turn of events. He likes having Liz dependent on him. "Father just told me about it, and he says he is sorry for putting you thru that." Liz nods her head, but she still starts to shake. "Liz?" Kid moves to her side and wraps his arms around her. "It's okay Liz, I am here for you I always will be." Kid takes a deep breath, "I love you Liz."

Liz looks up into Kid's eyes a new expression shinning in their depths, "I love you too Kid." Kid smiles and leans closes the already small distance between their lips. The kiss is light, but loving. They break apart and stare into each others' eyes for some time, before they return to just hugging.

"I want let anything happen to you again," Kid promises. _'Just you wait Sid, I will get you back for this!_' Kid promises himself, '_I don't care if it was an order from Father, how dare you hurt MY Liz.'_

xXx Death Room xXx

The mirror is tuned into Africa and everyone is informing Sid and Naigus that Kid now knows about what happened. The mirror blinks and the image fades. Everyone turns and looks at Patti, "She isn't serious?" asks Soul.

"I hope not," says Maka.

"I don't even think a star like me could pull that off," says Black Star.

"Honestly I don't know what to think," says Tsubaki.

Patti continues to lay out the plans for her Plan B aka, "make Sis confess". Little do they all know that as they plan their next course of action Liz and Kid have already confessed and are cuddling in Liz's room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter will be about Kid getting his revenge on Sid and Naigus, and Plan B! Please review, and chapter goes up tomorrow. I am sorry again for the delay in chapters, I just can't seem to find the time to get these done! Remember that after this story is the fourth installment coming soon "Conspirators: Dangerous Experiment!" featuring the paring Stein and Marie. **


	8. Chapter 8 Wait, You're Already Together?

**HI! Sorry this chapter is coming a bit late. **

**Plot: Plan B! What is it? **

**Rated T**

**I do now own Soul Eater**

Chapter 8: Wait, You're Already Together?

Liz runs into the dining room clutching a piece of paper to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "KID!" Liz bursts thru the doors, "Patti…Patti she…she's." Liz's words are caught in her throat and she falls to the floor sobbing.

Kid gets up from his seat and rushes over to his distraught girlfriend, "What's wrong Liz?" Liz says nothing just holds out the piece of paper in her hand. Kid takes the sheet and quickly reads thru it. His eyes bulge and his fist clench around the fragile material. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Liz continues to cry. "Why would Patti run away?"

xXx Last Night xXx

"Patti I don't think this is a good idea," says Maka looking down at the energetic girl as she packs. "I mean Liz is just recovering, don't you think your disappearance would just cause things to get worse?"

Patti stops packing and turns to face the blonde meister, "But with me gone they will be alone, and Kid will have to take care of sister while she is hurt." Maka just stares at Patti. She understands her logic, it is easier to get close to people when they are emotionally distraught, but this is just cruel. "Anyways it isn't like I am going far, I will be staying with you and Soul."

Maka's eyes widen, "Wait what? Who said you would be staying with us?" Patti just smiles and walks out of the room. "Patti!" Maka takes off after the youngest Thompson sister.

xXx Present: Death Room xXx

"Father," Kid enters the Death Room his face set. "Patti has disappeared, can you help me locate her?"

Lord Death quickly shuts off his mirror, an image of Maka blinking out, "Disappeared you say?"

"Yes," Kid responds, but Lord Death doesn't hear him. No his eyes and thoughts are trained on Kid and Liz's entwined hands. "Father?" Kid speaks up.

"Oh right sorry," Lord Death shakes his head vigorously. "Why are the two of you holding hands?"

Kid and Liz both blush, but don't move away from each other, "Because Liz and I are dating. It was you who told me to tell her how I feel."

Lord Death starts to panic, "But if you guys are together, than that means Patti left for no reason! Oh why couldn't Maka keep a closer eye on her?"

Liz and Kid glare at the frantic reaper, "What do you mean by that Father?" asks Kid.

Lord Death stops mid rant and turns to see a very angry Liz, "Lord Death where is my sister?"

"Well, yes about that," the reaper backs away. "You see she thought by leaving you two alone you would move closer together." Liz's mouth drops open and Kid smacks himself on the head. "She wasn't supposed to go far, staying at Maka's and Tsubaki's during the time, but well…"

"Well," Liz and Kid urge.

"She disappeared from Maka's house at some point this morning," Lord Death admits.

Kid's fists clench, causing his nails to bite into his palms, "So not only do I have to track down Sid but now I have to find Patti…Dad you better have a good explanation for all of this later. Let's go Liz," Kid says, he then turns and leaves the Death Room; Liz following close behind him.

xXx Somewhere in Africa xXx

"Sid, I don't think Kid will come this far, especially if Lord Death as already told him." Naigus is leaning against a tree, one of the few in the area.

"Yeah, but when I was alive I was a cautious man," answers Sid. "And I am sure Kid is going to be upset about the situation no matter what." Naigus can't argue with him there. Looking out over the horizon a strange small figure appears in their line of sight.

"Sid," Naigus says pointing at the approaching speck. "What is that?"

Sid turns and, shielding his eyes, stares at the growing shape. "I think it is a person?" says Sid. The pair continues to watch as the small figure steadily approaches until they can tell exactly who it is, "PATTI!"

"Professor Sid! Naigus!" Patti is jumping up and down waving her arms, "I ran away for a while can I come with you?" Naigus and Sid pale as they watch the young girl approach them. "Thanks for waiting for me," Patti says happily. "Man you guys really went far."

"What are you doing here?" asks Naigus.

"I already said that didn't I? I ran away so sis and Kid could be alone," Patti shrugs and sits down under the cooler shade.

Sid and Naigus exchange looks, than look down at the girl sitting on the hot sand, then look at each other again. "Does Kid and Liz know?" asks Sid.

"They know I left, but that is it," answers Patti. Sid and Naigus stare at the youngest of the Thompson sister to shocked to believe what is going on. First they have to worry about Kid finding them, second they have to worry about Kid finding Patti, and finally if Kid finds one he finds the other. But they can't just abandon the girl, after all she is a student of the DWMA and they are faculty of the DWMA. Their heads spin with the realization now placed in front of them. Kid will find them together, and when he does he will extract his revenge on them together. Little do they know Kid is already on his way to Africa following a clue left behind by none other than Patti.

xXx Death City, Arizona United States: One hour Ago xXx

Liz is rummaging thru Patti's bag. The bag is a large canvas duffle bag which is presently holding about one third of its original contents. The other third is spread all over Maka's living room. Maka is standing in the corner wringing her hands together. She took her eyes off of Patti for a second, turned around and the girl was gone. Liz continues to dig thru the bag looking for anything that might lead her to her sister, when she reaches the bottom the flips it over and starts to shake it up and down…nothing. Sighing she collapses onto her knees trembling lightly, "Liz," says Maka quietly. She moves to stand next to the shaking weapon but Kid is there quicker.

Wrapping his arms protectively around Liz he holds her while she cries, "Why? Why did she have to disappear? Why couldn't she just ask us before leaving? Patti!" Liz's sobs rack her body.

When Kid looks down he sees a small piece of paper with words scribbled on it. Picking the paper up he looks closely at the scribbled writing, "play with elephants." Kid's eyes widen, "I know where Patti is." Getting up he heads for the door, "Liz you can either come with me, or stay here, but I will bring Patti back.

Liz chases after Kid, "I am coming!" she says sternly. Kid smiles and calls out Beelzebub. The both jump onto the flying skateboard.

Maka and Soul are standing outside their apartment. "What did the paper say?" asks Maka.

Soul laughs lightly, "play with elephants," says Soul.

"Play with elephants huh?" Maka joins in the light laugh.

All of sudden the two stop laughing, "AFRICA! SID, NAIGUS!" they say in unison. The pair rushes to Soul's bike and chase after Kid and Liz. Black Star and Tsubaki see Soul and Maka rushing out. "Hurry Black Star!" calls Soul speeding down the street. Black Star and Tsubaki look at each other, than take off running after Soul and Maka.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Oh boy, maybe I should worn Sid and Naigus?" says Lord Death as he sips his tea in relative comfort and safety from his son's slowly churning wrath. The entrance of Spirit, Stein, and Marie quickly distracts from his thought about warning the pair in Africa. Instead they sit and have a long discussion about test scores and upcoming exams.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kid is on his way to Africa, with his friends following closely behind. What will Kid do when he finds the two responsible for Liz's trauma? And how will he punish Patti for running away? Review and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hell Hath No Fury Like Kid?

**Plot: Kid is in Africa! RUN Sid, Naigus! RUN! **

**Rated T, violence finally the revenge!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, including the characters and universe**

Chapter 9: Hell Hath No Fury Like Kid?

Sid and Naigus pace uncontrollably back and forth in front of Patti, who is smiling happily up at a cloud that resembles a bunny. Sid and Naigus stop, look at Patti, and sigh. For about three hours now they have been trying to come up with a plan that will save them from Kid. Each one requires ditching Patti and running for it, something they can't do. They pair start to pace again hoping something will come to mind.

Meanwhile three miles south of their location two figures on a skateboard are quickly advancing on them. One is an anxious sister, while the other is a pissed and seething grim reaper with a score to settle. Three miles south of those two are four other teens. Two are on a bike, and two are in a jeep "borrowed" from a local. Neither Sid nor Naigus sense the oncoming pursuers or their impending doom.

They hear him before they see him, a loud roar of sound and a hugs dust of smoke signals Kid's approach. Sid and Naigus move quickly. Naigus transforms and Sid burrows down into the sand thus leaving Patti alone, still staring at animal shaped clouds. "PATTI!" Patti turns her head when she hears her name ringing out over the dessert. She sees the dust cloud, hears the skateboard, and soon she can make out the figures of her sister Liz and meister Kid coming towards her. Smiling and waving Patti stands up and waits for the pair to stop next to her. "Patti, why did you leave?" exclaims Liz has she throws her arms around her younger sister. "You shouldn't run off like this. What is something happened to you?"

Kid stands back a little allowing Liz to check over her sister. "I'm fine sister, I was with Professor Sid and Naigus," says Patti.

Kid's eyes widen and his fists clench, "Patti where are those two now?" Kid asks sounding nonchalant. Patti looks at Kid than points to the ground. With on swift motion Kid sends Beelzebub spinning into the ground where Patti had pointed.

"Ouch!" Sid pops up rubbing his head, he soon wishes he hadn't. Looking up he sees Kid standing over him, eyes glowing red with anger. "Hey there Kid," says Sid trying to sound surprised. "What brings you all the way out here? Oh if you're here for Patti she just got here herself. Feel free to take her…" Sid doesn't get a chance to finish because Kid's fist makes contact with his jaw sending him flying a good five meters. Getting up and rubbing his jaw Sid saws, "I am lucky I am already dead or that would have killed me."

"Be careful Sid," says Naigus. "Kid is really upset."

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't the kind of man to hold back," answers Sid.

Kid smirks, "Don't worry I won't kill you again. Liz, Patti transform." Both girls look at Kid and with a nod of their heads they burst into pink light, reappearing in Kid's hands as the twin pistols. "I don't care if it was an order from Father; no one gets away with hurting my Liz." Liz instantly blushes inside the weapon. Kid squeezes the triggers and fires of consecutive shots all aiming for points on Sid's body that won't kill, but will still do serious and painful damage.

Sid is quick and dodges the bullets with the ease of the three star meister he is. Soon another cloud of smoke is approaching the battle, created by a bike and jeep. Sid and Kid pay no mind to it, instead their heads are focused on the task at hand. For Kid this task is avenging Liz, for Sid it is surviving long enough to do something about the misunderstanding. Sid draws Naigus, "Are you sure?" she asks.

"Don't have a choice," answers Sid. In a quick dive motion Sid burrows down into the sand and using it as camouflage heads towards Kid.

"Nice try," says Kid as he jumps into the air, firing six times into the ground where he stood. Sid pops out of the sand and launches himself towards the reaper, "Shit!" Sid tackles Kid to the ground. Kid's eyes narrow, his elbow comes up and makes solid contact with Sid's temple. The zombie stumbles back. "Don't think I will be as easy to beat as a normal meister," says Kid.

Sid just shakes his head, "I never thought that. When I was alive I never underestimated my opponent. I wasn't that kind of man."

"Were you the kind of man who would kidnap a student and lock them in a coffin for hours?" screams Kid his anger rising to the surface.

Sid doesn't answer just makes a quick attempt to run for it, Kid is faster. In a flash Kid is in front of Sid his leg lifted and soon connecting with Sid's ribs. The blue figure falls to the ground, several ribs broken. "SID!" Naigus's voice cries out. "Stop Kid, please stop this," Naigus pleads with Kid. Kid ignores her and taking a few more steps lifts his leg again.

"Stop!" calls Maka. A blur of light and shadow appear. Kid finds himself falling backward as he sees Naigus materialize over Sid's prone figure. Black Star has tackled Kid to the ground. "Stop Kid it isn't their fault. We asked Professor Sid to help us, don't punish just them."

Soul is standing behind Maka; Tsubaki is standing over him and Black Star. All four of their faces are set, looks of determination. "What do you mean?" asks Liz from inside the pistol.

Maka looks down at Kid her eyes trailing to the silent pistol, "Patti asked for our help," confesses Maka. "You both confessed your feelings for each other while holding the artifact Black Star and Tsubaki had retrieved. Patti heard both confessions and wanted to help get you two together. She asked Lord Death's permission then asked for Soul's and my help. Lord Death also asked for our help. So if you are going to punish someone punish us!" Maka says the final part in a bowing position folded in half at the waist.

Kid sighs and pushing Black Star off of him sits up, "I wasn't planning to tell Liz all that you know." The conspirators look at Kid with shock in their eyes. "I told her it was a training exercise to help me get over my condition. So I guess I am just as much in the wrong."

Pink light erupts from Kid's hands has Patti and Liz retake human form. "So this was all to get me and Kid together?" asks Liz. Everyone nods their heads. "REALLY!" Liz's face lights up and she hugs each and every one of them tightly. "Thank you all for caring." Blank stares meet Liz's smiling eyes; a dead silence falls over the group. The only sound is the constant dessert wind brushing by.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hehe so Liz isn't mad with them, she is just as much a ditz has Patti! Final chapter next then "Conspirators: Dangerous Experiment" will be coming up. Remember the next on is featuring Stein and Marie. After that will be Sid and Naigus. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Even Though You Are My Father

**Hi! Sorry this is coming so late! My finals are approaching again so things are getting tight. Oh because of finals the next story "Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment" will be coming really slow! Sorry! But my schooling comes first. **

**Final Chapter Plot: Back in Death City Kid has words with his father…*insert Jaws music***

**Rated T for father son emotional scene, oh and lovey-dovey scenes of the three couples!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 10: Even Though You Are My Father…

The group of nine enters Death City, the atmosphere ominous. Nowhere in sight was there any sign of Lord Death. His constant presence that could be felt within the city normally is gone, as if wiped clean, or locked up tightly. "He's hiding from me," says Kid a dark shadow hanging over him. "Does he honestly think I won't find him?"

Seven of the eight other people standing near him instinctively take several steps backward. The only on to remind next to Kid is a tall girl with red hair. Softly she wraps her arms around his shoulders and whispers in his ear, "Kid I understand you are mad, but please calm down."

"Liz," Kid turns around and hugs his girlfriend. "I'm sorry but even if he is my father, he has no right hurting you." Liz smiles softly down at Kid and runs her hand through his hair. The others watch with delighted smiles on their faces, the biggest belonging to Patti.

"Okay lets go find your father," says Liz. Kid smiles at Liz and the two head towards Death Weapon Meister Academy. Thirty minutes later Kid is panicking in the street. "What is it this time?" Liz asks arms folded across her chest.

"I don't think I folded the toile…"

"NOT THAT AGAIN!" Liz yells. "Listen you; I am NOT going to put up with this all the time. We are going to see you father! Deal with the toilet paper later."

Kid audibly swallows, "But…"

"No buts! We are going," Liz grabs Kid by the collar and drags him the rest of the way to the academy. They reach the academy, walk up the steps, enter the doors, and head directly for the Death Room. Upon entering they find it empty, all except for the quivering black shoulder trying desperately to hide behind the mirror. "Lord Death," says Liz, "Kid has something to say to you." Liz tosses Kid to the floor facing his father. She smiles at him sweetly and encourages him, "Go on."

Kid nods his head and standing up straight addresses his father. "Father, I understand you were only acting for my best interest, but…" tears form in Kids eyes, "Did you have to hurt Liz? Even if you are my father that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want!" Kid's chest constricts. The feelings of betrayal from his father he has been trying to keep under control spilling over. "FATHER!"

"I'm sorry Kid," Lord Death's voice is heard from behind the mirror. "I was just trying to do what I thought was right. "Lord Death walks out from behind the mirror will you forgive me?" Lord Death holds out his arms.

"Father," says Kid with tears in flowing down his cheeks.

"Kid," says Lord Death, the two slowly approaching one another. Their arms out stretched.

"Father!"

"Kid!"

"No," Kid's fist makes contact with where Lord Death stomach should be. "Just because you apologized doesn't mean I am going to rush into your arms and forgive everything. I'm not a child anymore. Let's go Liz." Kid turns around and leaves the Death Room holding Liz's hand.

"Oh well," says Lord Death scratching the back of his head. "I guess this means the chick has left the nest. Oh sad," Lord Death sighs.

"Kid are you sure?" asks Liz.

Kid smiles at Liz, "Of course I will forgive him. I just want him to think about what he has done first." Kid stops walking, "After all in the end I was able to get you." Liz blushes. Kid gently pulls on Liz's hand causing her to lean down. Their lips touch lightly at first but the kiss depends quickly. Soon they are both clinging to each other and panting.

"Hey, do that at home." Patti is trying to block the view of the conspirators. "Big sis don't make out in the middle of the hallway!"

Liz's blush depends. Kid and Liz exchange looks than coming to the same conclusion head for the exit. The destination is their house.

xXx One Week Later xXx

Class as usual, assignments, missions life at the DWMA continues as normal with some differences. Now the most talked team is surrounded by a pink cloud. It has become beyond common to catch Black Star and Tsubaki sneaking away to the back of the academy grounds, or for Kid and Liz to be late for a reason other than his OCD. Of course there is also Soul and Maka the coolest guy in class and the smartest girl, no one dares guess what they do on the roof during lunch.

Professor Stein watches as the three couples flirt in his class. His envy of their happiness growing with each day, he had hoped that Kid would at least experience unrequited love. Of course his hopes had been dashed one week ago when the academy's newest couple came to class hand in hand. Now Franken Stein felt a dark cold hand gripping his heart. An evil smile appears on the doctor's face, 'If I can't get her on my own, maybe I should employ their help. They have been rather effective up till now.' Coming to a decision the mad scientist clears his throat, "Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti I would like you all to stay after class."

The group of conspirators looks at Stein with a confused expression of their faces…

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To be continued in "Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!" I hope you all enjoyed this story. Once again sorry for the extreme wait between chapters, I apologize! I might have the first chapter for the next story up tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up. Again finals are coming so I will be busy. Please review!**

**The polls are open for a couple more days, so if you like my stories please cast your vote for my next stand alone oneshot! Polls close June 15. **


End file.
